


The Roaring 20's

by TrashySwitch



Category: jacksepticeye egos - Fandom
Genre: Drunken Confessions, Drunken Shenanigans, Fluff, Multi, ticklefic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22072867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashySwitch/pseuds/TrashySwitch
Summary: New Years Eve is finally here, and the Egos have opened up the bar to party! Chase, Jackie, Shawn and Henrik end up getting a little too drunk, and JJ and Marvin have to keep things under control.Thankfully, everyone seems to be happy, playful and silly right now. This could be easy!...right?
Relationships: Chase Brody/Jameson Jackson, Jackieboy Man/Shawn Flynn, Marvin the Magnificent/Henrik von Schneeplestein
Kudos: 17





	The Roaring 20's

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR! It's 2020! Now to try and practice writing that down over and over again cause I'm most likely gonna forget and write 2019 on my papers for the next month...XD
> 
> There's a few swears in this fanfic. Just be warned. 
> 
> Also, happy Ticklefic Wednesday! Hope you enjoy this New Years fanfic!

It's New Years Eve, and the Egos have opened up the bar for some good ol' fashioned partying! A little known fact about Jamie: He is an AMAZING bartender! He can come up with those well-known alcoholic blends on the fly! How? He simply memorized them from working full-time as a bartender for many years, before his entertainment career took off! So, Jamie was volunteering behind the counter, serving up the Ego's favorite drinks. He was also keeping in mind how much each ego was drinking. Knowing Chase, he might end up overdoing it. Shawn was known for overdoing the drinks as well, so he'd have to keep an eye on both of them. Thankfully, Marvin didn't appear to be drinking very much. Telling by the cup in his hand, Marvin was most likely drinking something. But it was barely anything compared to the other Egos. 

"Hey Jamie, my man! Can I have one of those Jack and cokes please?" Chase asked. Jamie smiled, nodded his head and took his glass back. He placed a few ice cubes into the glass, dumped some Jack Daniel's whiskey into the glass, and filled the rest of it with Coca Cola. Then, he handed it to Chase and put the lid back onto the Jack Daniel's. 

"Thanks! You're the best! How long have you been bartending for?" Chase asked, taking a sip of his cocktail. 

'35 years.' Jamie signed back. Chase choked on his drink. 

"How old are you again?!" Chase asked, wide-eyed. Jamie laughed, and clapped his hands in amusement. 

'Do you really wanna know?' Jamie asked, still silently laughing in both amusement and embarrassment. 

"Yeah! How old are ya?" Chase repeated. Jamie shook his head with a big smile on his face. 

'Older than I look, that's for sure.' Jamie replied. 

"Aw, come on man! Specify!" Chase whined. 

Jamie bursted out into another fit of laughter. He took a moment to calm down, before answering his question. 'Honestly? Older than the World War II survivors. I should be dead.' Jamie replied, before falling into another fit of laughter. Chase's face went pale, as he slowly, and awkwardly, placed his drink down on the coaster in front of him. 

"Jesus...You're older than most of the boomers that are still living..." Chase muttered. 

Jamie sighed. "Uncultured millennial's..." Jamie joked. 

Chase gasped, causing Jamie to burst out laughing once again. "HEY! How DARE you make fun of me! I'll have you know, that the millennial's are the most well-behaved generation so far!" Chase argued. 

'Is that true? Or is that just your biased opinion?' Jamie asked. 

"He's right." Henrik butted in. "Millennial's are zhe most vell-behaved generation, according to scientists." Henrik clarified. 

'Well, I'm not surprised. My generation was drinking, partying and having sex every evening.' Jamie mentioned. 

"That's true." Chase agreed. 

"And surprizingly, not a lot has changed, over zhe years..." Henrik muttered, before sipping on his drink. Jamie giggled at Henrik's last remark. 

15 minutes later: 

"Hey guys! I have a funny idea! Let's watch Unus Annus on YouTube! I'd like to see what kind of hilarious content is going up on that!" Chase suggested excitedly. 

"Oh dear god...Not ZHIS again!" Henrik sighed, rubbing his nose. 

Jamie clapped his hands, and pointed both index fingers at Chase. 'Let's do it!' Jamie signed excitedly. 

"I'll get it ready!" Jackie yelled, running to Chase's room to grab the computer and the HDMI cord. 

In a few minutes, all 6 egos were sitting on chairs in the living room, flipping through the channel and its content. 

"Which one? We've got loooots of content to watch!" Chase asked. 

"OOH! COOKING WITH-" 

"NEIN! VE ARE NOT VATCHING ZHAT VONE!" Henrik interrupted Jackie. 

"Awww...you're no fun..." Jackie whined. 

"What about turning Ethan into a mummy?" Chase suggested. 

"Sure!" Shawn replied. 

'Good choice!' Jamie signed. 

"Okay. Zhat's user friendly." Henrik replied. 

Chase turned on the video, and sat down.  
  


[After the year long countdown played, Ethan started describing what he wanted his body to be mummified with, and surrounded by. Soon, the pair found a Ted Talk on making a Mummy. 

"Are you gonna have to put your hand in my mouth?!" Ethan asked in surprise and horror. 

"Oooh yeah." Mark said in a smooth voice.

"Noooooo..." Ethan said in a monotone voice.]  
  


"I don't like how sexy that sounded..." Marvin admitted. Chase bursted out laughing at the remark.  
  


[The narrator started explaining the process, telling Mark and Ethan about the spike hammered into the skull, the mashing of the brain, flushing it from the nose, and the pouring of the tree resin into the skull. 

"It's a Neti Pot!" Ethan exclaimed. 

"What?!" Mark reacted to Ethan's remark. 

"We've done step three already!" Ethan added. Mark bursted out in deep laughter.]  
  


"What- when did they do that?" Shawn asked. 

"They used a Neti Pot in a previous video." Chase explained. 

"It's a nose-cleansing device. You put it in your right nostril, it runs through zhe right nostril, and out zhe left nostril." Henrik explained. 

Jamie's facial expression turned to horror, as he covered his nose and mouth in pure horror. Chase laughed at Jamie's reaction, before looking back at the video. 

[The duo discover through doing the Unus Annus videos, they've already done the first few steps of mummification.]

"I feel like we're skipping a few videos by choosing this one..." Shawn commented. 

"Kinda, but not really." Shawn replied.  
  


[Mark comments on how Ethan speaks normally off camera. 

"You're like uh, you're like uh...Yu-Gi-Oh! You're like Yu-Gi-Oh! When you open the EGYP-TIAN...pyramid-" 

Ethan's hair gets covered by a PNG image of Yu-Gi-Oh's hair, and the background slowly changes to an action-based animation from the Yu-Gi-Oh anime.

"-Turn into another person!" Mark finishes. 

"It's...all connected." Ethan exclaims, clapping the bottom of his right hand, over the palm of his left hand.]  
  


Jamie, Jackie and Chase all laughed at the Yu-Gi-Oh transformation.  
  


["How are we gonna do the first steps?" Ethan asked, as he laid on the table.

"I am going to suck out your brain, with this patented brain sucker." Mark replied, showing Ethan the box that said NOSEFRIDA on the front.

"OH! MY GOD!" Ethan yelled, in silly horror.]  
  


"Hahahaha! Zhat's PERFECT!" Henrik laughed. 

"What is it?" Marvin asked.

"He explains it." Chase replied.  
  


["This is meant to suck the snot out of baby's noses." Mark explained.]  
  


"Oh...OH NO!" Marvin exclaimed, laughing in slight horror.  
  


["What if I..." Mark said, before walking away. "I'll be right back." Mark said, leaving through the white door on the right.

Suddenly, Mark came barreling into the room, with a sucking device, shaped like a gun.

"DON'T put it in your nose, if it's going in mine!" Ethan warned. "Now remember: The safe word is please." Ethan said, making Mark laugh.] 

"OH GOD NO!" Jackie reacted, covering his mouth and nose with his hands. 

[After a first attempt, it was discovered that Mark, will certainly, have to do it himself. 

"Fine. I will SUCK! THE FUCK! out of your brains!" Mark declared, bending down to his knees.]  
  


Marvin and Jamie laughed at that.  
  


[Mark put the end of the tube in his mouth, and started sucking.]  
  


Chase gasped. "EWW! OHOHO MY GAHAHAD!" Chase shouted, laughing in pure disgust. 

"That's DISGUSTING!" Jackie exclaimed. 

"Do people have to actually do that to their babies?!" Marvin asked. 

"Yup! I've done it once. But, it's a lot less uncomfortable when it's your baby. When a MAN, is sucking the SNOT out of ANOTHER MAN, THAT'S A WHOLE OTHER STORY!" Chase replied.  
  


[After the sucking part, Mark and Ethan moved onto the guts part. 

"I think, for you, more than just your heart is is the seed of your soul. I think your tum tum-" "I think your gutty wutty's-" "Livvy witty-" "Panc-wee-essy-" Mark cooed. Ethan bursted out in flustered giggles]  
  


"Hahaha! That's adowable!" Chase cooed. 

Jamie's face turned slightly red. 'Stop.' Jamie signed. 

"What? Why? Are you embawassed? Is de wittwe boy embawassed?" Chase asked in a baby voice. 

Jamie covered his face in embarrassment, and nodded. 

"Awww! That's SOOO adowable! Where are those dimples? I wanna see those dimples!" Chase cooed, wiggling his fingers to further tease the man. 

Jamie removed his hands to sign. 'Stop please!" Jamie signed. 

"THERE'S those adowable dimples! I see them! Oh yes, I see them!" Chase cooed, poking and squeezing Jamie's cheeks. 

Jamie, already embarrassed as it is, was now getting his cheeks squeezed like a baby?! That's taking it to another level. Even though he was a father who knew how to tease a person to oblivion, Jamie still knew how to embarrass Chase back. Jamie reached his hands out, and skittered his fingers under Chase's armpits. 

"AHAHA! SHIT! NOHO! JA-HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Chase bursted out loudly, bouncing back, and feeling his back hit the couch with a thump. Jamie took advantage of the situation and continued his tickle attack. 

"Ooooh! Looks like Jamie's got the upper hand! Let's see how long THIS lasts!" Jackie cheered. 

Shawn, who giggling at the sight, quietly got up behind the dapper boy and squeezed Jamie's sides. Jamie squealed in surprise, and giggled as Shawn start spidering his fingers on his sides. However, Jamie wasn't giving up so easily...Jamie reached his hands behind him, and felt his hands touch someone's knee. sensing who's it was, Jamie smirked, wrapped his fingers around the top of his knee and squeezed. 

"AH! Gahahad dahahahamn ihihit!" Shawn let out, letting go and falling into a puddle of giggles. Jamie quickly whipped himself around, lifted up Shawn's leg and skittered his fingers under Shawn's knee. 

"BAHAhahahahaha! Yohohohou suhuhuhuhuhuck!" Shawn yelled, bursting into even more laughter. 

Jamie's choice to ignore Chase, ended up being a big mistake. Because before Jamie could stop it, Chase had grabbed his ankle, pulled off his shoe, and started scratching his socked foot. Jamie's whole body jolted, before dropping the leg and attempting to scoot away and pull his foot free. But Jamie had fallen into a trap! He had scooted himself into Shawn's arms! Shawn pushed his arms through Jamie's armpits, and held him down. 

"Now Chase! Get 'em!" Shawn commanded quickly. Chase wasted no time, as he continued scratching and wiggling his fingers on specific spots on his foot. Jamie arched his back and silently laughed as a bad spot on his foot was attacked wildly. Refusing to get stuck like this forever, Jamie kept his back arched and got ready to reach his hands back. 

All of a sudden, Chase moved his fingers to the inner arch of Jamie's foot. Uh oh! Not good! Jamie threw his head back as the new spot was scratched, and wounded up delaying his attack for a couple seconds. With his mind focused once again, Jamie reached his hands behind him. 

"Oh no you don't!" Shawn warned, wrapping his arms around Jamie's to stop him. However, That ended up helping Jamie in the long run! Jamie felt for somewhere on his sides. Feeling his hands touch Shawn's hips, he wasted no time and drilled his fingers right into Shawn's hips. 

"AAAH! WAIT! JAHAHAHAMIE! NAHAHAHAHAHOHOHOHOHOHO!" Shawn bursted out, falling into a fit of hysterical laughter. 

Chase stopped for a moment. "What- How are you so flexible?!" Chase exclaimed, unable to relate. 

Shawn, who was still trying to keep Jamie detained, tried to stay focused on holding onto him, while Jamie attacked his worst spot. Though, he wasn't making it easy for him. Jamie had fallen into a pattern of wiggling, and drilling. Wiggling, and drilling. continuing his drilling, before switching to wiggling. He stayed wiggling for a little while, before drilling AND wiggling at the same time. 

"JAHAHAHAMIHIHIE! PLEHEHEHEASE! I CAHAHAN'T TAHAHAHAKE IHIHIHIT!" Shawn pleaded. 

"I think the only way you're getting out of this one, is by letting go of the guy." Marvin commented, snickering at Jamie's shit-eating grin. 

Jamie winked at Marvin, before he switched tactics from wiggling in the hollows of his hips, to drilling his ring fingers into the back of his hips. 

"WAHAHAIT! NOHOHOT THERE! NOT THEHEHEHERE!" Shawn shouted. 

Jamie changed from drilling, to wiggling. He wiggled, and wiggled and wiggled, until he switched to his middle fingers from the first set getting tired. 

"WAI- SHIHIHIHIHIT! OKAHAHAHAY! OHOHOKAHAHAHAY!!" Shawn shouted, removing his arms as quick as possible, and flopping his arms above his head in surrender. Jamie tried to get off the couch, but ended up falling off the couch due to his foot still being stuck. His head and his back was against the ground, while his feet were still on the couch. His right foot was sitting there lazily, while his left foot was still captured by Chase's hand. 

"Ouch...How did that feel?" Chase asked, referring to his head. Jamie rolled his eyes and gave him the middle finger. 

"Bahahaha! Yeah! Go give yourself a fuck, Chase!" Marvin yelled. Henrik guffawed and covered his mouth, remembering the game the quote was from. Chase's jaw dropped, as he turned his head to Marvin. 

"How about you shut your mouth before I shut it for you?" Chase threatened, jumping up, and sprinting to take down Marvin. 

"Wha- WaitwaitWAITWAIT WAIT! CHASE! I'M SORRY! DO-" Chase picked up Marvin, placed his back onto the back of the couch, and pushed him over. Marvin's body did a full 180, before his head landed on the couch seat, and his legs rested on the back of the couch. Marvin was essentially sitting upside down on the couch. For Chase, that was exactly what he wanted. Chase grabbed Marvin's ankles and readied them under his arm. 

"What are you even doing? Play wrestling? OoooOOOHHH GOHOHOD! AW COHOHOME OHOHOHON, MAHAHAN!" Marvin yelled, bursting into laughter as the soles of his feet were being scratched by Chase's fingers. 

"Hey! You started it with your Little Misfortune bologna. I'm just returning the favor!" Chase shot back, scratching on the underside of his heel. Marvin's laughter turned to cackles, as he shook his head and flailed his arms. Chase had him in a position where, if he wanted revenge, he was gonna need a lot of core strength. Unfortunately for him, that was one thing he lacked. 

Not only that, but during his squirming, Marvin's shirt had fallen down a bit, exposing his belly a little bit. Henrik, who was sitting right beside the upside down laughing magician, couldn't help but smile and lift his right hand up to the exposed tummy. 

"Somevone's got a cute leetle tummy, I see. Boop! Boop boop boop!" Henrik complimented, giving his belly and his belly button a few pokes and scratches. 

"HEHEHEHEHEY! NOHOHOT YOU TOOHOHOHOHOHO! THIHIHIS IHIHIS UHUHUNFAHAHAHAHAIR!" Marvin yelled through his laughter. He tried to cover up his stomach, but Henrik grabbed his wrists and pushed them against the couch cushion. With his dominant hand, he continued to skitter his fingers on Marvin's tummy. 

"PLEHEHEHEHEHEASE!" Marvin begged. 

"Please vhat? Please tickle you more? Alright! Shawn?" Henrik said, turning his head towards Shawn. "Do you have a paint brush vizh you?" Henrik asked. 

Shawn smiled, and pulled a paintbrush out of his pocket. "Always do." Shawn said, throwing the paintbrush his way. Henrik caught it.

"Zhanks!" Henrik said, before dipping the paintbrush into his belly button.

“AAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOOOHOHOHOHOHO!” Marvin begged, squirming his belly to get away from the paintbrush. However, the paintbrush would only follow his squirming and dip itself back into his belly button.

“Vhat’s wrong, Marvin? Toooooooo ticklish?” Henrik asked, smirking as he started to spin the paintbrush. 

“CHAHAHAHAHASE! TOOHOHOHOHO MUHUHUHUCH!” Marvin yelled. Henrik looked towards the end of the couch, and saw Chase...tickling under his toes! 

“This little piggy went to the market...” Chase said, wiggling his big toe. Henrik's eyes widened, as a smile grew onto his lips in amusement.

“NOHOHOHO! PLEHEHEHEASE DOHOHOHON’T!” Marvin begged, his face turning red as he laughed. 

This little piggy went home...” Chase said, wiggling the second toe. 

“YOHOHOHOHOU’RE SOHOHOHO MEHEHEHEHEAN!” Marvin yelled. 

“This little piggy had ticklish wittle feetsies...” Chase teased, changing up the lyrics to further ridicule him as he wiggled the middle toe. 

“THAHAHAT MAHAHAKES NO SEHEHEHENSE!” Marvin exclaimed. 

“This little piggy had none!” Chase said, wiggling the second last toe. 

“LAHAHAHAY OHOHOHOFF, WIHIHILL YAHAHA?!” Marvin yelled. 

“And THIS little piggy went...” Chase teased, pausing the rhyme to create more suspense. Instantly, Chase skittered all 5 fingers on the entire foot. “WEE WEE WEE WEE WEE! All the way home!” Chase cooed. 

“HAHAHAHAHA! HEHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!” Marvin laughed. His face was practically a tomato, and his body was starting to get REALLY tired! So, Chase let go of his legs, and pushed his legs to the side. Marvin's whole body fell comfortably onto his side, as the exhausted Marvin laid there, breathing deeply through his mouth. 

"You okay? We didn't kill ya, did we?" Chase asked. 

"I-*huff* I'm fine... *huff* I'll be *Huff* *Huff* Fihihine...*Huff*" Marvin said through his breaths.

Chase let out a sigh of relief. Henrik handed Shawn back his paintbrush, while Jamie sat back onto the couch with a big smile on his face, that he just couldn't hide. 

"What's so funny?" Chase asked, both suspicious and curious about his motives. 

'imagining your reaction to my plan to get revenge.' Jamie signed, before tackling him down. 

"Jamie, Wait- HAHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHA NOOOOOOHOHOHOHOHO!" Chase exclaimed, before bursting into a fit of hysterical laughter, from Jamie's fingers in his armpits. 

Jamie's smile grew wider as his fingers skittered and scratched, and soon decided to move down to his ribs.

"AAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NAHAHAHAT THE RIHIHIHIBS! AHAHANYTHIHIHING BUT THEHEHE RIHIHIHIHIBS!" Chase shouted, shaking his head back and forth as Jamie dug into and in between the ribs. 

Jamie gave Chase the puppy face, before taking in a quick inhale, and...Blew a big raspberry! right on Chase's ribs! 

Chase's laughter turned into cackles, as his face turned a deep scarlet color! His hat came flying off as well! 

Liking how red his face had gotten, Jamie took in an inhale, and blew short raspberries on multiple ribs! 

This was when Chase's laughter went silent. He seemed just about done. It didn't take long, but that didn't really matter. Jamie smiled, messed up his hair a little, and got up off of him. 

As Jamie walked, he was suddenly stopped, by Shawn of all people. Jamie crossed his arms, putting on an irritated teenage face. 

"It's my turn for revenge." Shawn announced, before grabbing Jamie, flipping him around, and shoving his hands into his sides once again. 

Jamie squealed, and fell into a massive puddle of giggles as he squirmed around in Shawn's stronghold. 

"Jackie! Grab his arms!" Shawn ordered quickly. Jackie nodded, stood up and quickly grabbed his arms and held them out in front of him. 

Once his arms were completely contained, Shawn continued tickling his sides, and squeezed his tummy a little bit as well. Jamie laughed, giggled, cackled and squirmed through the whole thing. He even let out a few snorts! That was an adorable thing to hear! Eventually, before the clocked striked twelve, everyone had gotten their share of ticklish revenge. Happy New Year, everyone! May everyone have an amazing 2020.


End file.
